Complications
by luCky-gOLd-sTaRR
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, succesor of the largest company in Japan, keeps a secret for many years within his blood. However, a girl who resembles his past, and holds the key of his secret, shows up before him. Will he still be able to keep his deep dark secret?


First fanfic I ever made ! Oh my gosh I`m really nervous of what my story will turn out ! BTW, I started the story using Natsume but daijoubu ! There will be Normal POV and Mikan POV`s too ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1 (Natsume`s POV)<strong>

"I don`t want her to suffer like I did. I will do everything to protect her even if I need to risk my life..." those words echoed in my head as I woke up. I stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking what to do at that stupid school `coz they asked (scratch that, I mean "forced") me to become the Student Council President. After ideas came to my head, I finally stood up from my bed, took a bath, ate my breakfast and dress up. I checked the time and it was exactly 8 am. I rolled my eyes. I`m late again. As if I care.

"Knock. Knock."

"Come in." I ordered.

My butler came in. "Master, the car was waiting 30 minutes downstairs. And I believe that you are late for your classes." he said.

"Hn. I dont care." I arrogantly replied. Why should I care anyway? Whenever I reached there, they will throw their responsibilities to me. And they have the guts to get mad if I`m late? Heh, you got to be joking me. Honestly, I`m telling the truth anyway. Choosing me as the President to make me their slave. Of course I`ll refuse their commands. Like they are thinking that they are over me. Well, that`s me, a cold-blooded popular hot guy. Wait, am I describing myself? Hn, whatever.

"I understand, Master." he responded as he exits my room. I went out as well, rode my car and I`m off to school.

I arrived at school. Girls were surrounding my car, screaming like bitches. Damn, them doing the same thing everyday really annoyed me. I commanded my butlers to make way for me and they did. I went inside the most prestigious school in Japan, ALICE ACADEMY. (Duh, I`m rich. Why would I go to cheap schools? =.=)

I proceeded to my office in the Student Council room. "Yo Natsume. Being binded by girls again? They even skipped 1st period just to see you." a boy with a golden hair with blue eyes approached me. Well, he`s Ruka Nogi. My best friend and the Vice-President.

"Tch. Do you think I`m happy?"

"From the look in your face, I don`t think so."

"If I can just kill them off with my-" he covered my mouth.

"Shh. Keep it down. Commoners like them should not know it, remember? It might cause chaos on our existance."

I got rid of his hand. "Whatever. So what brings you here?"

He gave me an uneasy look for a second. "Hey, I have work to do so make it quick." I demanded.

"I can`t really explain to you that well so I think I will give this directly to you." Ruka responded while handling a folder to me.

"Hn. So why will I-"

"Less talking and more reading." Ruka cut me off. It`s my first time seeing Ruka this serious. So it`s not a playing matter, huh?

I opened the contents of the folder. Suddenly, my eyes widened. What the hell. You`re kidding me, right?

"Natsume, are you okay?"

"Ruka, you`re not playing with me right?"

"Of course not. I was surprised too, Natsume. By the way, she will arrive here tomorrow. As the President and Vice-President of the Student Council, we need to accompany her."

"Do it yourself. I don`t wanna face her."

"You wouldn`t know if it`s really her. Maybe she is just a look-alike."

I gave up with my argument with Ruka. Well, he got a point. What if she was just a look-alike?

"Tch. Fine." I uttered with murmurs.

"I`m expecting a good behavior from you, Kaichou!" Ruka smiled pleasingly.

"You`re annoying. Go now. I still got work to do." I annoyingly reply as he goes out of my office.

* * *

><p>Waaa ! Done ! Reviews please ! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors and if there are no vampire actions yet. But I swear, there will be vampire stuffs in the next chapter (Also, Mikan will be appearing on the next chapter ! :D w Thanks for reading ! I will make the next chapter to not leave you guys hanging ! ^^<p> 


End file.
